Th1rteen R3asons Why
by JeTirific
Summary: What happens when Cat Valentine comes home to find a suspicious box on her doorstep? She finds 13 different Cd's...not uncommon but who's on them is what shocks her, Jade West...only problem is, Jade killed herself a week earlier...
1. Cd 1, Intro and Beck

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORious or Th1rteen R3asons Why -i seriously recommend reading that book, so great!-**

**And this is why I should never stay up and re-read my books because I can't sleep. Yeah I tried to make this similar to the book/audio tapes, but I think it's too similar…at least the audio tape part…but there are only 7 in the group, so making the 13 cds, there will be characters used more than once...oh and i pretty much copied the audio and just changed names…oh well **

**

* * *

**

(Cat's POV)

It's been a long week for me, looking at her empty desk during class, hearing the crude comments about her, and mostly…never seeing her again. I just got back from the post office…I really wish I wasn't forced to go but I had no choice. The box and its contents had been given to 8 people before me…we ALL heard the stories, all know what happened…all felt like crap at what we caused….maybe I felt the worst? I mean I could have stopped this "Snowball effect" maybe not on my own, but tired…at least tried for _her_…

_ I entered the post office; place the depressing box on the counter with its new pink postage tape on it. Why did she send this to me? The lady at the counter takes to box and weighs it…must be heavy with all those CDs in there…13…13 different stories, 13 different reasons, yet they tie together. She tells me the price and I quickly pay her, I'm dying…nice word choice, I'm…I just want to get away from that box…the memories...yet I want to hold on to them…_

"_Would you like a receipt?"_

_I look up with watery eyes and hoarsely answer "No…" I couldn't take it…could I?_

_The box is placed out of my sight and the receipt is thrown in the garbage…I'm tempted to reach for it as a reminder…but how sick would that be? Then again we were all "Sick" we ALL caused this…we could have stopped this; could have saved her…but we didn't…and I'm regretting everything I did…everything WE did…I'm sorry. _

_I leave as quickly as I can; walking to school on this rainy day…see? Even the sky is crying because of what we did…she should be here…well at least at school not…well…where she is now…_

I step inside my house, my Rottweiler jumps on my and runs around my legs hoping I'd play with her. "Rottweiler" funny I own one, considering _she _tried to get one for Beck…although she called them "Rotten Heimers" I miss her, and now every time I think of her, my heart burns, feels like it's made of glass and someone threw a 9 lbs hammer and hit it right in the center…how can I even have a heart anymore? It's MY fault she's gone! Well it's ALL our faults, but I helped her end her fate…I'm a monster. I remember the day I got that pathetic box…

"_She's gone…she's really gone…this isn't some sick joke…she's really gone…" Is all I can think to myself as I walk up the driveway to my front door, I notice something on the porch and run to get a closer look. _

"_A box?" I grab bend down and stare at the address written on the box…that's Robbie's address! _

"_Why did he send something to me?" I grab the box "Wow this is heavy…what's in here?" I unlock my door and walk in; my rottie pup is running around barking widely, excited that someone is home to be with her. I walk over to the table and place the box on it. I leave to grab a knife to open this strange box. I finally get it open and it's full of Cds… "What is this? A joke?" I pick one up "CD 1" …I look down and count 13, yes 13 Cds. I go upstairs, rottie following me, and grab my laptop from behind the back of my closet; I walk slowly and carefully back downstairs, can't afford to break this laptop. _

_I plug in my laptop to the nearest outlet as I set it down and the kitchen table. I reach for the box and as I grab the first Cd, a paper falls out; it's laminated and folded 4 times. I slowly open it and notice it's a map, like the ones they passed out during testing for school, I see red stars marking different places…this is getting weird, but Robbie's always been weird, what should I expect? _

_I place in the first Cd and hear;_

"_**Hello boys and girls, Jade West here, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore…and this time…absolutely no request. Get comfy because I'm about to tell you the story of my life, more importantly why it ended. Now if you're listening to these Cds…your one of the reasons. I'm not telling you which Cd you're involved in, but don't worry. You'll hear your name soon enough, now why would a dead girl lie? Hey that could be a sick mortified joke, 'Why would the dead girl lie? Answer; because she can't stand up'. Oh laugh…I know you want too…oh well it was funny to me…in a sick way. I have 2 rules, the first you listen, remember I mention you in one of these pretty shinny Cds, and number 2 you pass them on. So you number 13, take these Cds to hell for all I care, hey, maybe I'll see you there! Oh and I have a second set floating around somewhere, so if you break the second rule; everyone will hear them, I promise you that. Oh and before I forget I attached a map in the box I'll mention several important key places feel free to visit them, or just glance at the map when I mention them. Which ever you choose, it doesn't matter to me, I'm dead remember? Ohh, I probably made you shiver a bit, no? Have fun, and remember…I might be watching."**_

**-CLICK-**

_I paused the Cd. Jade? I'm involved with your death? Jade please tell me I didn't cause your end! I would __**never**__ do that, you may not have known this…but I loved you, and not love as in a friendship, but something more! Robbie, you BETTER have sent me this box on accident! I take the second Cd out of the box and the light hits it in a perfect way so the shine almost blinds me…like the time I almost blinded Beck with my flashlight. I twirl the pretty fragile disk in between my fingers for a second, I'm in shock from what I hear and the only thing that brings me back is my rottie begging to be let outside in the backyard. I let her out and press "Play" back on my laptop._

_**-CLICK-**_

"_**So when did you decide to kiss me Beck? Before or after, I twirled into your arms? Or was it perhaps during rehearsal for that play? Okay, who wants to know what my very first thought was while we kissed, which was my very first kiss; 'Someone's been sucking a lemon.' Okay it wasn't that bad, but it was the first thing that came to mind. I know a stage kiss isn't the most romantic thing, but I'm Jade and my tastes are different than a normal person's. Perhaps it wasn't what a first kiss should be, because I've heard what other's said there's were like, but…ours was a beautiful kind. It wasn't like the stage kiss that Cat gave Robbie nor the kiss that Trina gave Robbie, heck, it BETTER not have been like the one Tori gave you. But it was beautiful. You weren't a perv and had your hands all over me, then again we were acting; but then, it went farther than acting, it sparked a relationship, one that didn't last as everyone saw, but it did start something. **_

_**So after the play we dated, 2 years 3 months, why'd we break up? Well I'm sure everyone who hears these Cds think they know the reason, but you Beck, only you know the REAL reason, or did you blab once I was dead? Doesn't matter to me, like I said; I'm dead. **_

_**Like I was saying we dated, our first date…I remember that so well. It's too cliché for me to say it now, but it did end with us at the park, we JUST kissed. Wait- stop, you didn't miss a thing. Beck and I, JUST. KISSED. Nothing more; well there was more, Beck grabbed my hand, walked me to the corner; then he left, I went one way, he the other. Oh you wanted to hear something else? Something dirty? Like how my sly fingers played with his jean's zipper and how his hand ended up in my shirt…or how, well what did you want to hear? Because I've heard so many stories I lost count, I don't know which was the MOST popular, but I know which one is the LEAST popular, the truth. Now; you won't forget the truth cus you heard it straight from the lips of the dead girl. So thank you so much Beck, my first kiss was wonderful, you were wonderful, and I'm glad I had you for the time everything worked…until you started bragging. Weeks went by and I heard nothing, but you can't escape a rumor, or disprove one, no matter how far-fetched it may be. I'm still sure people believed you got me pregnant even after 7 months went by…I may have been a good actress but even I couldn't have faked that. **_

_**Now I know you're sitting there thinking, 'Really Jade? A Kiss? A rumor based on a kiss made you hang yourself?', and no, a rumor based off a kiss ruined a beautiful memory I had and hoped would stay with me forever; a rumor based on my first kiss gave me a reputation people believed and tormented me for, and a rumor based on a kiss…it has an effect to it, a snowball effect if you may call it. **_

_**Place in the next Cd for more; and Beck babe, stick around a bit you're mentioned a few more times."**_

_**-CLICK-**_

"…_JADE! No! Jade you didn't have to kill yourself over Beck! Please…Please…" I cry out hoarse voice and puffy red eyes, my "cupcake" hair as I call it falling over my face as I'm crying into my palms. I need to hear more, even though it feels like everything around me just crashed down and I'm laying in broken glass and filth, I need to hear more. Why? Why did Robbie send ME, this box? Why does Robbie even HAVE this box? How is he involved, how am I involved? Jade mentioned Tori…is she involved, how else is Beck? So many questions spinning in my head right now, needing answers; and this box would hopefully give me answers…_


	2. Cd 2, Andre

**Yeah I know I based the last chapter after the cassette, not the book, but it was daytime and my family thinks they hid my book where I would never find it, so I based the chapter more on the audio cassette than the book…and Jade stalking Beck trying to get him? Didn't sound right to me…**

**

* * *

**

_ Second disk in hand…what do I do? I know I NEED to listen to these Cd's…but it's getting really hard to. My eyes are really puffy, my throat is really dry, and I was crying so hard I'm silent right now, I can't even let out a soft groan; silent. I twirl the second disk once more…I need to play it, I need the answers…so why is it so hard to place the disk in the laptop and hit play? It takes me a minute to calm down, well not fully, but at least enough so I can hear what's on the second Cd…_

_-Scratch, Scratch -_

_ Dang, I need to let the dog in; she's scratching at the door and whining…I better go upstairs while I'm at it, this way if anyone comes home, like I doubt they would, they won't see me crying…then again I'm "different" and they would have passed it off as me being Bipolar. _

_ Okay I let the dog in; she's sleeping in the living room right now…I think. I'm in my room, door closed, lying on the bed with my laptop in front of me. I brought the box and map with me up here…the map! I forgot the map! I check it and B-1 is the first placed marked above the star is "Our first date" …should I go? Jade did say we were supposed to follow her...I'm going! I need to see what was so important. But the Cds…I need to hear them as well…_

_I placed them in my laptop, one-by-one, and ripped them in my music library, PearPod plugged in, the library syncs and now I have all the things I need so I can follow Jade on this little adventure. This is gonna be a day I can already tell. I glance at my clock 4:38, yup long afternoon ahead of me. I grab a light jacket, my keys, my PearPod, and the map, then head downstairs…Jade…where are you leading me?_

* * *

_I head to the park, I want to know what's there…but Jade didn't say much, something about a corner and a kiss. Wait, I remember Beck's bragging "Yeah under the big oak tree, she gave it willingly too"…dang it! Beck was bragging that Jade gave her virginity to him! No wonder she was pissed, but she wouldn't go that far on a first date…or do that in public…would she? No she wouldn't, I know Jade… I mean I knew Jade…hate saying that now. She would never do that, sure she wasn't 'innocent" but on a first date she'd hold back… so the big oak tree is where I need to go._

_I look up and see my destination; the park. I see the swings, the playground, and the giant rocketship that little kids would play on, then the big oak tree; it's not like most of the trees, it's located near the tunnel and it's at the edge of the park. I head towards that, no need to go visit anything else…why is the park empty at this time? I only see 4 people here…and they are far from the tree, better this way I guess. The tunnel looks the same as it did when I first saw it, gray stones covered in moss and roots from it's neighbor; the tree. I'm standing underneath it and I'm wondering why I'm here…so this is the place that Beck and Jade had their first date. Standing here is causing me to feel…odd…like someone is watching me…Jade? Jade are you watching me? Making sure I'm following your rules, checking the places you mentioned, trying to understand you? Because I am, I need to understand everything; if I'm involved I need to understand, understand why, and understand how I caused your death…how I could have prevented it._

_I place in my earbuds and turn on the PearPod, time for Cd two, and my next destination place…._

_**-CLICK-**_

"_**Hey welcome back, now it's time for part two, oh who's featured in this little tale? You'll need to wait a minute for that answer. Now if you're listening to this, you're either Beck and you're listening for the name of the next person so you can ship these Cd's off…or you're waiting to hear you're name in this little shiny disk. …Well, **_**_André_**_** Harris; you're next."**_

_**-Pause-**_

_André__? What the heck? How is HE involved in Jade's death? I mean he never ridiculed her….at least I thought he never did! Looks like I never read between the line enough…_

_**-Play-**_

"_**Oh André, you have no idea why you're on here do you? You did a good thing for me; right? I was voted, Best Ass in Sophomore Class, all thanks to you, that was a good thing; right? No, it was not, which causes you to be on this Cd. **_

_**André**__**; you know me, well as much as I let anyone know me, you know I'm not one to rebel against the tiniest of things and take everything way too seriously. Now remember, you can stop listening at any time you want, sure I'll have those second set of Cds released to the public, but really; who cares what you thought of my ass? I can name a whole list of people who would care if these Cds got out into open hands, but it's really your choice **__**André**__**…so you're going to listen? Okay, let me start.**_

_**It was Sikowitz's class, I was sitting next to Beck and had my head on his shoulder; Sikowitz was out for whatever reason so it was a free period; different people did different things, but I remember seeing you. You were in the corner playing cards with Robbie, Cat and Tori were watching the game and yelling out 'Cheat!' every so often, I'm guessing Cat convinced Tori not to cuss during class…she always did have a problem with cussing, no tainted tongue for Cat.**_

_**-Pause- **_

_Jade's right, I remember that day too. Sikowitz was visiting a relative in a different state so we were going to have a sub for a few days, which meant no Improve class for awhile. Sure actors need to learn, but a break was appreciated during the middle of school. I remember Robbie 'fighting' with his puppet; Rex, because Rex 'spilled' and told __André __that Robbie had cheated. A fight started and I was trying to stop it. Dang Rex and Robbie always 'fighting'. _

_Why do we even pretend the puppet is real? I never understood it but went along with it, well everyone but Jade pretended Rex was real, I should have followed her and shown everyone Rex was fake, but Robbie was my friend…well he sent me these tapes…he's involved too…can I call him my friend now? Can I call __André__ my friend, what about Beck, hell, can I even say I was a friend to Jade? I mean it's my fault she's dead…but why did Jade mention me so early? 'No tainted tongue for Cat' so…does that mean it wasn't something I said that caused this, it was something I did instead? I need to hear more. _

_**-Play-**_

"_**Something must have happened because I heard Robbie yelling at his little toy; Rex. Robbie must have made Rex 'say' something insulting because Robbie was pointing his finger at the puppet while Cat was in the middle, literally, trying to separate the boys from the 'fight'. Who knew cards would cause this much drama? Anyways the fight was continuing and I saw you, yes you; **__**André**__**, passing a note to Elli, he looked over at me; nodded and I heard him whisper quietly, but not quiet enough, 'You bet it is'. I was wondering what the not had said at the point but I didn't feel like going up to you and snatching the thing from you. Well somehow the note was passed all around the room and ended up in Beck's lap. Beck grabbed the note and held it to the side, so I couldn't read it; wrong, the light had shown me what was written 'Sophomore Class, Who's Hot/Who's Not'. This list was passed out in freshman year, only titled, 'Freshman Class' I knew that you perverted guys would write our names down and make others agree or disagree with who was better looking than the other opposite on them. Beck tried to pass the note to Sinjin, who was in front of us playing with his vibrating hairbrush, and I saw where my name was 'Best ass in Sophomore Class' and who was in the opposite list you ask; Tori Vega. **_

_**Okay everyone knows that most of that list is a lie, especially 'Worst Ass' that category was always wrong, so why was Tori in that side? Well the note ended up with Tori; she looked at it before you snatched it away from her, she glared at you, then at me. The truth is, and I'll admit this, Tori IS hotter than me, form her tan skin, to her shiny hair, to those beautiful expressive eyes, so why was I in the 'Hot' list when Tori deserved it? Oh because you needed revenge on Tori, I will not explain the reason here, but you did need to revenge, and I was the perfect choice. Tori and I, well we didn't kill each other, we were able to stand each other but were never really, friends; so using me was the perfect idea, wasn't it Andre? Also the perverted image that Beck had given me, that I did not know of at the time, even better reason for people to agree with you. Thank you for that Beck, if only I had known that at the time, and the snowball keeps a-rollin**_

_**Now this Cd isn't about the motivation, although that IS coming up, it's about"**_

_I hear rustling; she must be flipping through a notebook or some kind of paper_

"_**Okay I went over all the names, every story, and guess what? Every event I noted could have been avoided if you **__**André**__** had NOT added my name to that stupid list! It's like that, without that list there would have been no future problems.**_

_**You just needed your revenge so bad you HAD to add my name across from Tori's. Well thank you **__**André**__** for helping push this snowball down the hill.**_

_**-Pause-**_

_ She's right, everyone knew that the list was a joke; sure it was an awful joke, but __André __had NO idea it would affect Jade this much, was this fair? What about me? What have I done to Jade that caused her death, how did I scar her? Because I have no idea what I could have done…maybe she found out I had a crush on her, it could have been obvious, but I'm not sure. What do people even think of me now? I know 3 people already heard these tapes, maybe Robbie's is next, and then mine is after. What could Robbie done to her?_

_ The second red star on the map; Jade's old house. Wait, this is familiar…I've been there before…there was a party, about a month ago. An elderly old man was on his way home, there was an accident, and he hit another car. The memories…my eyes are watering again, that night…he cried out 'My wife! I need to call her!' so I called her for him, her phone kept ringing, she was confused and wouldn't click over to my unknown number; he had called her and the line was still on; even after the phone was lost in the crash. She had a heart effect, and needed to know he was fine, he was gonna live, so I called the police. The old man begged me to go to his house and tell her in person, I looked over and saw a senior from or school was the driver of the other car, he was in bad shape, much worse than the old man, I shouted and begged someone to watch the old man, and I ran, I ran down the street to hurry and tell his wife he was fine…how did I know I was running to Jade's old house. _

_I remember another guy after Jade during that summer, a best friend of Beck…but he moved. If he had stayed, would Jade have fallen for him instead of Beck? Would Jade still be alive? _

_**-Play-**_

"_**Okay so I survived the list, I knew it was a joke, the people walking through Hollywood Art's knew it was a joke, one big happy joke. But when you're added to a list like that, people get the wrong idea, they notice things…they notice that one area the most, go to B-3 for that example; Red Quarry Liquor.**_

_**I have no idea why they named the place that, but it was only a block away form my first house and I would walk there when I wanted something sweet…which was everyday. Yes I actually had a sweet tooth; I just hid that from you guys."**_

_Not me Jade, I knew about our sweet tooth, I remember you coming to my house and eating 3 red velvet cupcakes, then denying you liked them, only for me to get the truth from you; you lvoed sugar.  
_

"_**Long story short, some idiot, who will remain nameless, decided I was an easy target and slapped me right across the ass. 'This right here; voted Best Ass in Sophomore Class' is what he said to the owner, and for the first time I heard him grunt. Now when ever I went there the owner was silent, never talked and always rang me up before I even got to the register. Now hearing him grunt I knew he was pissed, and so was I. Did it hurt? Nope, I've felt worse, but did he, the idiot, have the right to do that? Nope. But the list gave him the impression he did. I told him to step aside so I could leave, door was right in front of me, all I had to do was get away from this creep, then he grabbed my wrist pulled into him and whispered my name; 'Jade'. I knew the joking was over when he tightens his grip; 'I'm only playing' Jade' is what he said to me, grip still vice-like. 'Only playing' that translated to 'your ass is mine and it's my play-toy, you have no control over it as long as I'm playing'. Okay now the actions were awful, I didn't need, or want to be grabbed at my ass that day, and why would he have a reason to? I didn't wear anything tight, nothing too low, nothing to 'out there', so why did he need to? Sure my pants were maybe a little low, a hip shot or two, but he didn't go for my hips, we went for another place. **_

_**André, I'm not saying your list gave him permission to grab me, just an excuse. I know the world is full of sick people, hell; I'm one of them after I end everything, but when you embarrass people, you have to learn to be responsible. But wait; you voted me 'Hot' so it wasn't me you embarrassed, it was Tori…and that's where our next Cd heads to. **_

_**Tori, princess; you're up"**_

_**-Click-**_

_Tori's next…I'm still safe, she needs to say something about Robbie, he's the one who had this box before me, so I'm safe for maybe 2 more Cds. Jade said to head to red Quarry, but it's closed for renovation, I don't want to stay here; under the big Oak tree…and I don't want to head to Jade's old house…maybe I'll walk by Red Quarry, it's not too far from here and I'm sure Jade would mention a new place to head to before I even get there. These cds are getting deeper…poor Andre, knowing this is his fault, he must be a wreak, next time I see him I better take note of it, and Beck, Tori, and Robbie as well; they will probably take note of my condition too, see if I'm still hanging after I hear what I did to Jade, how I'm a part of this mess…_


	3. Cd 3, Tori

_Click-Clack, Click-Clack… …Click…Click…Clack...Click…_

_Walking down the street, away from the park, my shoes are clicking each time they hit the cement. I have no idea where I'm heading, I guess Red Quarry, only a 10 minute walk from here, might as well listen to Jade's next Cd encase she tells me to head in a different direction. I press the 'Next" button and wait for Jade's voice;_

_**-Play-**_

"_**Step-by-step, one-by-one, that's how we'll get through this, one step at a time. Okay so we finished 2 Cds by now, that's good, keep sticking with me, things get better…or worse, it really depends on your view point.**_

_**Okay, anyone remember that 3 week long project Sikowitz had us do near the beginning of school? Like…maybe a month after Tori joined Hollywood Art? Well Sikowitz had assigned us to teams of 3, and who did I get stuck with? André and the little princess, Tori Vega. I already knew I would hate the project, spending 3 weeks working with them? So not fun.**_

_**The project could be about anything we wanted, as long as it was 'school appropriate' and we followed certain guidelines; must involve a staff member, be related to school, and be on a video 4 to 5 minutes long. Who ever said Sikowitz was all there…must not have known him to well. Anyways I walked over to my new partners and we talked about the project, we decided we should somewhere after school just as the bell rang letting us out to lunch. What was our location; The Blackbox Theater. Why? I don't even know, none of us really understood why we choose that location, maybe it was because no one was there after school, maybe it was because we could yell and scream at each other and wouldn't be kicked out, maybe it was just a comfort zone. Either way, after school we all meet up at Blackbox. **_

_**A few hours passed and we already agreed on the idea, now all we needed to do was record the video…and get one of the guidance counselors to help us, now we wanted our normal guidance counselor's help, but they were helping at a school closer by for a month, too bad it probably would have helped…opps I'm giving away too much, that's for something later, back to Blackbox.**_

_**So BlackBox, look to E-7 on your maps, that's your next stop, if you're following this map anyways, like I said it's really for an insight thing, nothing you have to do."**_

_**-Pause-**_

_ Lane? Is that who Jade meant? I remember he did leave for awhile, but what did she mean by 'that's for something later'? Is he apart of this? I'm sweating by this point, mostly out of fear, is Lane involved with Jade's death? I stop and notice a bench and as I look around to see where I am I notice the Red Quarry sign, but Jade said to head towards BlackBox, that's another 15 minutes from here, due East. I pick up my pace; running a bit, and head to BlackBox, I bet by the time I get there Jade will have sent me to another destination. _

* * *

_Click, Click, Clack, Click, Clack_

_My shoes are hitting the pavement harder this time, my breath slowing rising up now, getting heavier, and I'm sweating even more now. I'm slowing my pace and I notice I'm almost at Blackbox, its right around the corner, down the alley, and on the left side. _

_When I finally get there I notice the doors are open, I peer inside and notice no one is inside, so I walk in careful not to bump into anything and take sit down at one of the tables. Didn't Jade and Tori clean this place as a punishment before? I remember Tori saying Jade had 'helped' her clean the walls…before they tricked Derek into cleaning the rest while dancing…so why would they choose the theater as the 'safe place'? Even Jade said she couldn't figure it out. Ohh, I forgot about Jade for a moment!_

_**-Play-**_

"_**Weird, did you know this was supposed to be named the 'Monet theater' not Blackbox? Weird, huh? Getting off topic now, but anyways, the next day we would start recording. So we left, André walked home with Tori, then coffee in hand, I walked home, a few days pass we work on our project, André would record us, there in Blackbox, sometimes at the park, once even in front of the school, but we always spend the editing at the theater. Then one day; André was home sick, leaving Tori and I alone to work on the project for the day, now we needed Dré for this project, so I was thinking we were going to skip the afternoon meeting; I was wrong. **_

_**During class she sits next to me, and whispers 'I'll be late to BB, can you wait for like 5, maybe 10 minutes?' **_

_**Now I didn't want to offend her, so I whispered back 'Sure, I'll wait a bit'**_

_**Now Tori kept her word, she did arrive a little late but she did come. Without André filming us, we basically had nothing to do…except talk, yup you heard right Tori and I talked, no fighting, just talking. What did we talk about? Many different things. The most relevant; guys, more importantly André. Well Tori, wanted him, and she wanted advice. Yes the princess wanted advice from me; The Devil. Anyways, I gave her some, 2 days passed and he was finally well enough to come back to school. Now all three of us were at BlackBox, only I left Tori and André to themselves while I was leaning back against the wall sipping coffee, I would glance over every-so-often to see what was happening; nothing. Tori was chickening out and was instead dancing around subject to subject.**_

_**What? That's right isn't it Tori? I mean I could see the look on your face, the nervous smile, I could hear you voice breaking every few words.**_

_**Well anyways she didn't get him, and after waiting almost an hour, I was done with my coffee and went back over to them, telling them I was heading out unless we actually worked that day. Truth be told, we had 9 days left and were already done, all we really had to do was let Dré edit the rest, cut out the unimportant clips, add effects, maybe do a few voice over's, and we were set. So why did we keep heading to BlackBox everyday? I'm not even sure, but I'm guessing it was because the theater became our comfort zone, if we had a bad day we'd spill, right then and there, and nothing ever left the room. I guess you can say we, bonded, over the 3 weeks, now everything good comes to and end, well 90% of everything good anyways. Well the 'friendship' if you call it that it ended after a week after the project. The first few days we headed there…then Dré slowly left, then Tori and I faded as well. Sure we still had lunch together along with Robbie, Rex, Beck, Cat, and sometimes Trina, but we weren't close like we were that month. **_

_**Well enough about that, back to the point, it was about a month later I was sitting alone in Sikowitz's class, Tori sat next to me, she whispered 'Meet me at BB after school', now I don't know why I went but I did.**_

_**So I walked in, and saw Tori sitting at a table, playing on her phone, she looked pissed off, and I could tell she was waiting for awhile, she probably skipped class tog et there.**_

_**So I sat across form her and asked, 'So what's up?'**_

'_**Explain, this, to me?' and just like that she slid a paper to me. I looked down and realized it was André's list.**_

'_**I think André could explain better than I could, Tor"**_

'_**Look, I'm not mad he choose you over me'**_

'_**He didn't choose me over you, he only choose me because he wanted revenge, and using my name was the perfect idea Tori'**_

'_**I know the rumors, Jade'**_

'_**The one's Beck spread around? You can't know rumors, Tor. You can hear them, not know them'**_

'_**Jade' she said is a hushed whisper, one that actually scared me. **_

_**Yes I, Jadelyn West, was scared of little Victoria Vega.**_

_**She looked dead into my eyes, and I was actually stills cared of her. Now for Tori it was easier for her to think of me as the slut Beck bragged about, as the one who wanted André. Not the real me.**_

'_**So, you believe him? You really think that, Tori? Well it's not true, he's o n l y using me for revenge, nothing more. You know I don't hang around him after school, heck I don't even know where the guy lives. Look; I'm sorry André screwed up with that list, but let me say now Tor, he doesn't want me, and he wants you.'**_

_**Now Tori, what did you mean to do; punch me or claw me? Cus it felt like a little bit of both, I mean I ducked, you missed, then you got me. Also, what did you call me? Not that it really matters, but as I ducked and fell to the ground trying to get away from you, you shouted something, and I didn't catch it. Remember when I had to pull your nail out from where it hit me; right above my eye? Well maybe you haven't seen it, I mean its right above my piercing, so you probably notice that instead; but I see it. **_

'_**Hi Jade' it'll say when I see it every morning, 'Sweet dreams' it taunts me back every night'**_

_**But it's not j u s t a scar, it's the knife in my back, the kick to my stomach, the slap in my face, because instead of believing what you k n e w was the truth, you believed him. **_

_**Now Tori, did you drag yourself to my funeral? What about the rest of you, you drag yourself to my funeral? Or did any of you notice the scars you left me? No? Well not a l l of them are visible to the naked eye"**_

_**-Click-**_

_Jade…that wasn't possible…there was no funeral. Tears are in my eyes at this point, and it's a repeat of the first Cd. I'm crying against the table at this point, my cheeks are hot and I feel sick to my stomach. How am I ever going to be able to face Tori and André ever again? What about Beck? How could I ever face anyone one these Cds ever again? When I first heard of Jade's death, I was heartbroken, I couldn't leave my room and stayed in bed crying all day, only thinking of her. No one questioned why, they probably thought it was me over reacting due to my bipolar disorder, but it wasn't Jade was special, she was different then the rest, I always pictured her going somewhere high is life. Seeing her name in lights, her being successful, actually having a happy life…and now she won't. The chance was taken from her, and it was all our faults, we caused her pain, we caused her ending. I may not know everything, but I know 3 different reasons, 10 more to go. _

_I check the time on my phone and realize it's getting later, almost 7 by now, I decide to text my mom to tell her I'm busy with homework and I'm at the library, all I get back is a "Fine", nothing more that that, which is a good thing because I really didn't have any good excuses to tell her. I'm sitting here still crying, but by now I've cried so much my tears are running low, I sniffle a little and look up at the stage, I remember being in a play with her when we were younger, we were casted as best friends, Beck was in the play as well, along with Sinjin, I think that's when Sinjin fell for Jade. I remember after the performance, the shy little 7__th__ grader walked up to her, and hugged her…bad choice for him, a swift kick and he was on the ground, that's when Beck started liking her as well...they started dating the summer before 9__th__ grade. All because of another play there were in, Jade was the leading female, and Beck was leading male. I wasn't in it, but I went to cheer her on that night. Jade twirled into Beck's arms, and then the kiss came, as Jade said that's what sparked their relationship. _

_It's getting late, I should probably head back to my house, but I'm set on following Jade's list, I already went to the park, red Quarry, and now here at Blackbox Theater, I'm sure she won't send me anywhere too bad…I hope…_

_

* * *

_

_**I'm half-way done with the next chapter, so hopefully i'll have it either up later...this morning -it's 3 am now- or later this afternoon...easiest chapter to write. **  
_


	4. Cd 4, Robbie

**SUPER sorey I didn't post this sooner! But go blame my cousin Tony, for that! Bighead thought it'd be cute to first write "Tony's awesome!" after every 5 words, so after I deleted them all, he saved this chapter in a totally different folder than I do and I had to search for it everywhere! But I FINALLY found it…then started working on the next chapter –cus it's also fun!- and I WAS going to upload this chapter, but BigHead over there changed my password and forgot what he changed it too! So we finally found out what it was, thanks to his sleep-talking…weird I know, and now I can upload this chapter! And now I must go and destroy the brat's Wii… he deserves it**

**

* * *

**

_ -Sigh-_

_ One by one these Cds are getting deeper and deeper, I should be relieved I haven't been mentioned…yet, but I'm more worried about what Jade will say about me. I can't recall anything bad I've ever done to her, sure I might have annoyed her, but I think that's the worst I've ever done. And my turn is coming, I know it, and I want to hear it soon, I'm getting more and more nervous with each Cd, I want to hear what I did to Jade now…even if it destroys me…I'll know what I did._

_**-Play-**_

_**-Chirp…chirp…crunch…chirp…-**_

_I'm not sure what I'm listening too…sounds like Jade is outside…and it must be night out since I hear the crickets and then a whispered voice-_

"_**Shh! When you're at a movies. Shh! When you're in a library. Shh! When you're at church. But, someone isn't there telling you to be quiet, very, very quiet, every time…but sometimes you need to keep quiet…when you're all alone…like me at this moment. Like if you were a Pepping Tom, you can't let the person you're spying on hear you…now can you? Didn't think so. Time to be extremely quiet. I mean what if the person heard you? What if they knew…well Robbie…I heard you. **_

_**Whoa, Robbie I feel sorry for you, no I really do. Everyone else so far came off as jerks, liars, and insecure people that lashed out at one simple thing, but you Robbie; your story is just plain creepy."**_

…_WOW! Robbie was a Peeping Tom? He is…I mean was, after today, my best friend! Wait- Robbie sent me these Cds! I'm next! Oh god! I feel my heart racing and I'm feeling sick to my stomach. If these Cds are getting deeper and deeper with each passing…I'll be broken when mine comes up next!_

"_**But it's creepy that I'm telling this little reason, why? Because I'm trying to get closer to you Rob, trying to understand the excitement of catching someone in the act of… Wait- Robbie what WERE you trying to catch me doing? Were you disappointed, pleased, excited? Feeling the blood run through your veins with excitement, unable to control yourself? Wanting more and more?**_

_**Okay, who knows where I am right now at this very second?"**_

_Please tell me you're not at-_

"_**If you guessed standing outside Robbie's window, you are correct. That's A-4 on your maps.**_

_**Now Robert isn't home right now, but his parents are. I can hear them moving around and talking in the house. Hey Robbie, they said you need to grow up and get rid of Rex! Anyways, I hear them from a few rooms down…I really hope they don't come outside, then again there is a very thick bush by your window, kinda like mine, huh? So I'm feeling very safe now, a quick duck and I'm completely hidden. **_

_**How are you Robbie?**_

_**Well you're at a meeting for TheSlap, which always involves pizza and gossip, so I know you won't be home until it's fairly dark. Thank you Robbie for making my first Peeping Tom activity so easy. **_

_**Let's see what's inside while I wait for you to get home. Oh yes like I thought, Pin-ups on the wall, a smaller bed opposite side of yours, tech equipment, and your guitar and harmonica. Lovely. Now you're probably saying "But Jade, the pin-ups are Rex's, and the tech and music things are for TheSlap." Right? Well no wonder your parents spent all that money on the cameras, a lens for **_**e v e r y**_** occasion. Ahh, candid pictures of the **_**student body..or bodies**_**.  
**_

_**So tell me Rob, those nights you stood out my window without me know, was I spontaneous enough for ya? Did I perform any unnatural poses with ou-**_

_**Did you hear that? A car's coming up the road. Is that you Robbie? I see the headlights, whoa, you're close. Whoa my heart is pounding as you're turning up the drive way, such excitement! Now I can see the thrill. Well you haven't turned off the headlights, so imma keep talking for awhile longer. **_

_**Okay everyone get ready…car door…and shhh!"**_

_Jade goes silent but in the background I can hear the car door open, and slam, followed by footsteps and keys jingling…another door unlocks and then slams. Wow, Robbie must have been freaking out when he heard this. I sit up in my seat a little bit it's about 7:30 pm and it's getting darker and darker outside BlackBox…Jade said A-4 right? Well I'm sure heading to Rob's wouldn't be such a bad thing at this time…but I'm staying to listen to more…for now_

"_**Okay so here's what's going on, you're in the house, door shut. You either went to check in with the parentals; telling them all about the new Slap videos, or there wasn't enough to eat at the meeting and you're raiding the fridge. Why do I feel it's the later? **_

_**Now while you're probably stuffing your face; I'm going to tell everyone how this began. Oh and if I'm wrong with the timeline, Robbie, find the others and tell them the correct dates; like when you actually started peeping before I caught you. You'd do that right? Everyone? You'll fill in missing keen details? Because as I say each reason there are so many unanswered questions left behind. So please fill in the important gaps."**_

"_Unanswered" Jade I would have answered ANY question if you only asked me!_

"_**Okay Rob, how did you know I was alone that weekend? Or when did you actually start stalking me?**_

_**Okay the rule here, if the folks are gone I don't date. They won't say why, but I know it's because they think I'll enjoy the date sooo much I'll bring the dude over so he could get in my pants. Heh! **_

_**Okay so in previous stories I said the rumors about me weren't true, well they aren't, but you know I'm not a goody-two-shoes type. Sure I went out when the folks weren't home, but only for some freedom. And the night I caught you Rob, I didn't invite the dude inside, he walked me to my door, held my hand, then left. So romantic, huh? **_

_**So Robbie the lights to your room are still off…either you're boring your parents with the mindless details, or you're still stuffing your face. Possible both…fine have it your way Rob, imma keep blabbing.**_

_**So were you hoping I'd invite him in? We'd have a little fun? Or did the mere thought make your blood boil? **_

_**Either way I went inside, ALONE, and got went to check every door and window was locked before bed, and as soon as I stepped foot into my room…CLICK!**_

_**Wel I'm sure we all know the sound of a camera, and fun fact; I keep my window open an inch to let in the fresh air…which is how I knew someone was outside my window. But I denied it, sure i may like dark and mysterious things, but even this was too creepy to accept on the first night of my parent's vacation. I'm just freaking myself out…nothing is happening; is what I kept telling myself in hopes of calming down. But I still didn't dare change in front of the window, so I grabbed my Nightgown and sat on the bed. CLICK!"**_

_Wow Robbie! You're an IDIOT! Everyone thinks you're mentally challenged, thanks to Rex, but you're not….you're just an IDIOT and a pervert! Ugh! How DARE you do such a thing to Jade! Who else did you spy on? Me? Tori? Trina? Such a sicko Rob! You are so lucky we finished the project in class, because if we didn't I'd…I'd…I' don't know what I would have done, but you'd wish you didn't peep on Jade you idiot!_

"_**No…that's not a click, it couldn't have been a click. It was a creak, my bed has a wooden frame, my weight caused a creak…yeah that's what it was; is what I told myself. Still I pulled the covers over my body and undressed underneath them. I slowly and carefully threw on my nightgown, afraid whatever-or whoever outside would take another picture. I mean I'm not sure what caused a Peeping Tom to get excited for.**_

_**But wait! Another picture would prove someone was here! I could call the police and…yeah the truth was I had No idea what to hope for. I was alone…only me here…and whoever was outside. I'd figured ignoring them would get rid of them…boy was I wrong. I figured reaching for the phone might have caused whoever it was to smash the windows and attack me…if I had known it was little Robbie the police would have been called in a mere second! Stupid? Very. Did it make sense? At the time, yes, now No."**_

_Jade you should have followed your instincts and called the police! This snowball you keep talking about would have run into a rock and smashed into a million pieces! It wouldn't have run over all of us! Or you!_

"_**So why was it easy to see inside my window? Well if you're thinking I left the blinds open, I don't. I keep them at a certain angle, so I could see the clear starry night or the lighting flash across the sky, before I fell asleep. Now dad found out about it, and walked outside on the sidewalk to see if anyone could see inside my room, they couldn't, then he walked right up to my window and found unless you were very tall and were standing directly and the tips of your toes, there was NO way you could see in. I was invisible. **_

_**So how long did you stand like that Robbie? Must have been awfully long and tiring. Did you get anything you wanted as a reward?"**_

_Yes he did…well not what he wanted, he got this Cd instead…and maybe my foot up his a-_

"_**If I had know it was you Rob, I would have ran outside open to embarrass you. **_

_**Infact that brings me to the interesting par-**_

_**Wait. That's you Robbie, we'll continue in a minute. **_

_**Okay so Robbie's window; the shades are down, yet I can see in, it's made of bamboo…or fake bamboo , and between each stick are different amounts of space. Now standing on my tippy-toes I can get a clear view of you. **_

_**Okay, he turned on a light…now the door is shut…he's on the bed…and there goes his shoes…now his socks. **_

_**Maybe I should warn him, give him a chance to change under the bedspread? Maybe I should Kick the side of the wall, tap the window, pound on the wall"**_

_She's raising her voice…Jade do you WANT to get caught?_

"_**I mean this IS for revenge…right? Nope! Sure revenge would have been fun, in some twisted way would have given me satisfaction…but stalking Robbie right now? No satisfaction is coming to me. So why am I still here? Well I'm not here for me, and if you pass the tapes on no one but the select few will hear this…so why am I doing this?**_

_**Don't worry rob, I'm not even looking at you, hell I don't care what you're doing, I'm leaning against the wall staring at the street. **_

_**Well the street is beautiful, the trees touch and it looks like they are reaching up to high-five or something…now here's a secret Robbie knows well, I write poems…and one was about the trees…but that's for a much alter tape. Yes Robbie you're on here again…don't pass this along until you hear your name read for the second time. Back to the poems that's also mentioned…again in a later Cd...but you all DID read one of my poems. But like I said MUCH later I'll discuss that…"**_

_A second time…YES! I'm NOT the next person to be listed…but these Cds are getting deeper…maybe this is a bad thing…Jade why am I on here?_

"_**Well back to this cd. Well Robbie still has NO idea I'm out here…and he's probably getting ready for bed at this time, so let's wrap this up, shall we?**_

_**Well next day at school, during lunch, I told a girl about Robbie, now this girl may not have been sweet, gentle, caring, or even understanding, but she was a good listener and damn scared of me. And I needed that at the moment, someone to feel freighted like I did. Oh and she has a twisted side many of you do not know about, I'm one of the lucky few to see right threw her…but that's a different Cd all together. **_

"_**A Peeping Tom? Like a real one!"**_

"_**I think so…"**_

"_**Whoa! I always wondered what it was like…kinda…sexy…don't ya think?"**_

_**Why does she like stuff like this? I don't really care.**_

"_**Ohhh! Do you think he'll come back tonight?"**_

…_**Damn! Him coming back NEVER occurred to me! **_

"_**What if he does?"**_

"_**Then you need to tell me ALL about it!" was all she said before getting up from the lunch table and ending our conversation. **_

_**Now I usually can not STAND this girl…but I needed someone desperately to talk to, and she's always up for gossip…and for embarrassing people. So I got up and ran after her finding her inside the school.**_

"_**Hey! My parents are out of town on a vacation, want to come over and catch the guy in the act?"**_

"_**Sure! I'll tell my parents I'm working on a school project with a friend."**_

_Does everyone use that excuse? You'd think parents would get suspicious after awhile…_

"_**So the plan was set, she'd come over and help me catch the Peeping Tom.**_

_**She arrived a little earlier than I thought so we did our homework; she's ahead of me in grades so we didn't really help each other. Her car was out front; bait, if you want to call it. I mean 2 girls, irresistible…right? **_

_**Well it got dark and we moved into my bedroom, sitting crossed legged from each other, talking fake gossip…CLICK!**_

_**Her eyes lit up and she simply whispered 'Pretend you didn't hear' so I nodded and the gossip continued for a few more minutes, her ad-libbing was good. 'You let him touch you where?' we gossiped a little longer…holding back inappropriate laughter…the one that would give us away. But the clicking stopped and we were desperately running out of things to talk about.**_

"_**You know what I could use? A good back rub" giant devil grin spread on her face**_

"_**Damn you're evil" I whispered back**_

_**She winked and slid herself down on my bed like a cat until she was completely lying. CLICK**_

_**I straddled her back…CLICK…Pushed her hair aside…CLICK…Began massaging her shoulder…CLICK… CLICK… CLICK! **_

"_**Hey he stopped taking pictures…he's probably doing something **_**e l s e!"**

_**CLICK!**_

"_**Guess not…"**_

_**Well the rub down continued…and I think I did a really good job because the talking ended and she laid her head down on her hands and a beautiful smile appeared on her face; but then she whispered to me a new plan…a way to catch the guy in the act. I told her no, she should just leave the room, say she had to use the restroom, and then corner the guy outside with the cops in tow, but she insisted.**_

"_**What if he goes to our school? I need to know!"**_

"_**What if he does…?"**_

_**She told me to follow her lead, I moved my legs back as she slid out from underneath them, I was to charge for the window when she said '3' but wouldn't this guy have left yet?**_

"_**Time for some body lotion!" **_

_**CLICK!**_

_**That sound…**_

"_**Look in the top drawer."**_

"_**Whoa! I didn't know you were into…this! Oh we HAVE to use it together!"**_

"_**Uhhh…sure?"**_

_**She reached into my drawer and pushed a few things around**_

"_**How many of these Do you have? You're such a naughty girl!"**_

_**CLICK! CLICK!**_

"_**Count them"**_

"_**Okay here's one…two…"**_

_**I slid a foot off the bed…ready to pounce**_

"_**and three!"**_

_**I pounced at the window and yanked the cords, blind flew up, I looked for your face, but you moved way to fast; now she didn't see your face…**_

"_**WOW! He's trying to zip up his pants!"**_

"_**Wait! Really?"**_

_Wow….Robbie you REALLY deserved this! You ass!_

" _**Well I saw your height and hair, but not your face…but you still gave yourself away the next day at school. I asked so many people where they were last night, same answers all the time, they were at home, at a friend's, none of my business…but you Robbie, you jumped at the question; stuttered, went into defense mode…interesting.**_

"_**What? Who me?"**_

_**Wow I saw your eyes twitch when you said that, you started to sweat, hell even Rex kept his mouth shut for once. But hey, at least you stopped…but the thought of you having stared at me all night…you ruined my one safe place Rob, my home. I felt dirty just laying on my bed, I shut the blinds tight every night, no more stars…any more lightning. You invaded my safe place Robbie, my privacy! Sure privacy may not be the biggest thing to you, but more me it was. And having you steal something so precious to me…Robbie THAT landed you on this Cd! **_

_**Now who was this mystery girl I kept mentioning? The one that helped me catch you? The one who posed with me in the pin-up type pictures? Should I tell you? What did this girl ever do to me? Insert Cd 5 for that answer.**_

_**Oh Robbie I'm back at your window, I left to finish my story but the light's been out for awhile now …so I'm back. **_

_**-Knock Knock-**_

_**Night, Night Robbie. You'll know who that was soon enough.**_

_**-Click-**_

_She tapped on the window twice…Robbie you deserved that from her! Wow it's already 8: 30 i should head out...maybe go to Robbie's. Not in the house just graze past it. But something catches my eye..._

_A book? Here in BlackBox? I go over to the corner where there is a small black & purple scrap book lying on it's side. I open it and notice it's full of random writing and pictures...hey! Most of this is in Jade's hand-writing, and i notice Tori's, Andre's, Beck's, and a few other people's writing. Did everyone sign this somehow? I flip threw the pages and it's filled with poems, probably by Jade, random pictures of all of us...Hey! It's the picture of all of us at the beach! Wow Jade looked really beautiful in here...and i just noticed her hand was around my waist, her hair is long and flowing behind her back, and her smile...it's rare to see and i'm glad the picture caught it. Everyone looks happy here...guess this was before all the madness happened...  
_

_I pull out another picture hidden in the crease of the book, it's Jade...with her arm wrapped around...Trina Vega? There is a crowd behind them...everyone is holding some type of drink...and Trina doesn't look happy...or sad...or pissed off...she looks confused..._

_Why?  
_


	5. Meeting with?

**Hey guys! I am SO sorey I haven't updated in forever! I had to make up a few bad grades in class otherwise my cousin wasn't going to allow me to help out at the KCAs and/or TCAs this year, so I was grounded for a few months, was/still busy with school, trying to help my friends with somethign important, got caught up with personal issues, and then spazzed for a week when I got Liz and Ariana to talk about I video I uploaded of them...and I'm also very lazy. That's never a good combination of things. I'm really sorey you guys! **

**Also this chapter may seem weird, because I'm not using the book as a reference this time. (I loaned it to a friend for the week and she's giving it back to me Monday at school) and the fact the book never directly, mentioned anyone following Clay, but I'm coming straight out and having –someone- follow Cat. **

**Lol I'm adding a few little "trivia" to those of you who aren't familiar with Cali and/or Hollywood. I mention 2 little 'hot spots' we have here.  
**

_

* * *

_

_(Cat's POV)_

_So Trina and Jade in a picture together, Jade smiling…or smirking, you can never really tell the difference with her sometimes, and Trina looking more confused than the time Robbie wouldn't get over their stage kiss. When was this picture taken, and more importantly, why? _

_**-Crunch!-**_

_What was that? _

_I look around the theater and discover I'm alone here, it's 9:00 PM and I'm alone in a dark, empty theater…and I heard a noise coming from outside. It's time to go. _

_I grab my bag, and quickly place the book with the pictures in my bag, I doubt anyone will even notice it's missing, and if they do notice, I never saw it. _

_( ?'s POV)_

_She found the book; she took the bait, good girl. She's heard Robbie's sad, pathetic, tale, she wants revenge, I could see it from the way she curled her fist so hard her fingers started to turn the same pale color of her beloved Jade's skin. I stepped on a stick outside the window, hey; I needed to get her attention somehow. She quickly comes back to reality, and decides its best she goes, hopefully to Robbie's. Time to follow her some more, crazy adventure we're on, but I know the way, know where we are headed, and know I'll meet up with Cat very soon._

_(Cat's POV)_

_I wonder what I heard earlier. "It's the wind, just the wind," I tell myself, "Nothing else, and nothing more" _

_Bag slung over my shoulder and I'm out the door of BlackBox. I look down the street and notice the bus is coming my direction, both Trina and Robbie's houses are more than a 20 minute walk from here, I might as well take the bus there. _

_I walk over to the bus stop, which is right in front of BlackBox, and wait for the bus to pull to a stop. Well, it finally arrives and a few people get off, and I'm the only one to board the bus. The driver tells me he arrived early, so he's going to wait a few minutes until it's time to take off. I nod and take a seat near the back, close to the window and stare up at the starry sky, there are no clouds out today, so the sky is clear and you can see the full moon shining down on you. Why does it seem so happy when everything went so wrong a week ago?_

"_Hi Cat"_

_I look back and see Jade's little sister, Jewel, blue eyes meeting chocolate, looking at me, almost like studying me. Unlike her parents, she came back right away after Jade's funeral, although barley anyone has seen her, considering she's stayed locked in her house. _

_Jewel is about a year younger than Jade, they look almost identical, except for the piercings and tattoos, they possessed the same icy-cold eyes with hints of green, same brown chocolate curled hair, same soft colored skin, and even the same rare eyebrows. But they aren't…I mean they weren't the same, personality wise, you had to get Jade to trust you before she really opened up to you, most people called her "dark", they just never tried to get on Jade's good side, Jewel was easier to understand and befriend, she was more open and caring to others than Jade was. People would say Jewel was everything Jade wasn't._

"_Hey Jewel, how are you?"_

_"Good...well for what happened. I'm holding up, unlike my parents. You?"_

_"Same I guess. Still can't believe it even happened. I miss her, you know that right?"_

_"I can tell. I miss her as well, but it's not like any of us could have stopped it. Could we? She didn't give out any warning signs. Did she? True, she was always a 'dark' person, so if she did give off signs...we just overlooked them and placed them aside as her being normal."_

_It's not like any of us could have stopped it. Could we?__ If only Jewel knew the truth, 13 of us COULD have stopped it. 13 of us could have helped Jade, 13 of us could have cared more for her...13 of us are left with her blood on our hands. I have the recordings, I could let her listen to them to let her answer her own question. But why would I do that? I don't want to ruin Jewel's memorizes of her sister, I don't want to cause her anymore suffering. _

_"Oh hey Cat, were are you headed too? I know you're not going to The House Of Blues, right? Or even Sunset Plaza?"_

_"No of course I'm not headed that way. Much too far. I'm just heading to a cousin's house. I left my portfolio in her car and I need to get it back before school tomorrow"_

_"Does she live in one of these houses coming up?"_

_I look to where Jewel is pointing and discover that we're nearing the Shapiro residence. I guess it's time for me to go._

_"Yep yep, she lives towards the end of the street. Looks like I better get off now. Bye Jewel"_

_"Bye Cat, see you at school."_

_I grab the line and pull it down, signaling the bus driver to stop at the corner. I leave Jewel back on the bus, and make my way to Robbie's house. My shoes clicking against the cold, damp, sidewalk. I can see Robbie's house now, in plain few. I see the bush Jade was talking about, as well as Robbie's junkyard car, that the robber's returned to him. Even they knew they weren't going to get anything for that thing. I notice Robbie's parent's cars are gone, they must have gone somewhere and left him and Rex alone. I get closer to the lamppost near the house, I can see Robbie's shadowy figure moving around inside his room. Then I notice his window, there's tape holding the blinds together, cracks running down the window, and a fist size hole in the glass. Did someone break into the pervert's house? I move closer to the house and kick something. I look down to see what object i kicked was, it's a brick. Why would there be a brick out here?_

_"Hey, Lil' Red. Why you here?"_

_I whip my head up to see none other than Andre' Harris looking down at me._

_"Lil' Red?"_

_"What do you want Andre?"_

_"Nothing...just wondering why you're stalking Rob?"_

_"Okay, 1. I'm not stalking him. 2. since when do i need to tell you what i'm doing?"_

_"Wow, you sound spiteful. What's wrong?"_

_"Don't play dumb Andre, you came before me, you know why I'm here."_

_"Oh Jade? It's all lies Cat. You know how Jade was. Suicidal. Can't be trusted."_

_...Did he just say that?_

_"Take that back Andre! You know that you're the one lying, not Jade. I trusted ehr more than I ever did you."_

_"Lil' Red-"_

_"Don't ever call me that again Andre. You've lost that privilege as soon as you screwed Jade over."_

_"Fine Cat, I won't call you that again. But I'm right about Jade. How can you trust her? You know how she was to us. She tormented us, as well as herself, she LIKED pain Cat. She did anything for it, you know that. Do you actually believe her?"_

_"Yes, I believe her. Far more than I believe you. How can you say that about her? You're not supposed to talk ill of the deceased!"_

_"Whatever Cat. I know why you came here. Take a look at Robster's window. See the crack? Beck still has great aim. Hit Rob's back when the brick landed. Didn't kill him, which would have been nice, but Rob has a bruise now."_

_"Beck? Beck threw the brick?"_

_"Who else did you think? Tori? Well she came by, with Beck infact. Hell, even I threw it at Rob's house. Hit his wall, barley missed the window by an inch. Then I hit the window, cut my hand a bit, but not too bad. How well do you think your aim is? Must be good, you played with your thin tennis racket for nearly a week when you got it. Think you can hit Rob's head?" _

_"I'm NOT going to thorw a brick at Robbie or his house. What's wrong with you guys?"_

_"Did you hear what Jade said? Rob's a creeper. Why would you want him walking around still? Hell, as Jade said, he's one of the reasons she's dead now."_

_"You're a reason to Andre, as well as Tori and beck...and whoever else is on that tape. I haven't too far with it yet. Wait...you just said that Robbie was a reason for Jade's death. Then you must believe Jade then. You pretty much said you do."_

_"..."_

_"Exactly"_

_"Well Red...I think you should still scare Robbie. Face it Cat, he's a creep. He stalked Jade. He watched her in her vulnerable moments. Don't you want to hurt him for hurting Jade?"_

_"I want to hurt you, Tori, and beck as well for hurting Jade. But I won't, Jade wouldn't want that. Just leave Andre. I didn't come here for trouble."_

_"So you happened to show up at Robbie's house after hearing about him?"_

_"No, I wanted to go to the Vega's, which is after this street. It's dark out so I figured walking under the street lights would be safer than walking in the pitch black. I didn't come to torment Robbie unlike you guys."_

_"Whatever Red, I know you can because of Jade. You can't deny that. The brick's right there still, throw it if you want, or just go to the Vega's. Doesn't matter to me."_

_"Bye Andre, and after this...don't ever talk to me again. None of you. I can't forgive anyone for what they did. I don't think I could forgive myself for what I did...whatever that is..."_

_"I would tell you...but then what fun would that be? You'd stop following the map, stop listening to the tapes. I'll let you learn on your own. I'm not giving you hints or anything, just saying."_

_"Great help you are. Wait...whya re you even out here for?"_

_"What do you think? To see who'll attack Robbie next. You can still do it you know, wouldn't blame ya. I mean we all did so far. Well you don't know the rest of the people on the tapes, so I'm not spoiling it or anything, but who's mentioned before you have attack Robbie. You know, we wouldn't blame you if you hurt him. I've talked tot he others, they say the pervert deserved it. I'm sure you agree?"_

_"I agree he deserved punishment, but not physical. I mean, we're all getting mental punishment from Jade, isn't that enough?"_

_"Trust me Cat, it's not enough. Robbie was FAR worse than us...well most of us. You'll know what I mean by that soon. Like I said, I won't spoil anything for you."_

_"..."_

_"Well Red...since you're not going to get back at Robbie, I'm going to split. I assume you'll ship the Cd's off tomorrow after school? Well, the next person, who you'll figure out soon, won't get them for a few days. I guess I'm off duty then. Bye Red...oh and you'll regret that you'll never want to see us again, trust me."_

_"Whatever Andre, I'll stick to my words."_

_After words were exchanged, I watched Andre walk up the street, and get into his car. He pulled off onto the nearly empty city street, and was gone. I continued my way down the street. The night was practically pitch black, few stars were put tonight, and the night was silent. I usually wouldn't have a problem with this, it's Hollywood after all, you get used to it, but I had a strange feeling I was being followed. The silence an echoing mockery. I quickly place in my earbuds and turn back tot he next Cd. I might as well figure out where I'm headed this time, instead of walking around aimlessly._

* * *

**Next chapter will be about the next person, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I still don't have full access to a computer/laptop, but it's the weekend and I can sneak on until...4Am, maybe even 5Am if I'm lucky. **


	6. AN

Hey guys…. I was wondering… Do you WANT me to finish this? I mean, I've written a bit of the next chapter lately, but is it worth it to finish this story off? I mean, I can delete this one, and just re-make. Or I could just finish the last few chapters of this one, and just give you guys that. Honestly… I haven't been into Victorious in so long, I haven't even seen the last season, I think Breakfast Bunch was the last episode I saw, so I don't know the characters that well anymore. So… if you guys want/care/remember this story and you want it finished/re-made/whatever… Tell me so I can give you closure or….whatever ^^;


End file.
